


Team

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Team

_Christ_ , Hardison thought, _she fights like a wildcat when she’s cornered._

And she _did_ , all teeth and claws, and it scared the shit out of him. But they had to get out of this, and Parker had lost it for some reason, so Hardison had to get her calmed down _now_.

So he wrapped long arms and legs around her much smaller form, pinning her limbs so she couldn’t move, and just held on for dear life.

“Shh, Parker, I got you girl, I got you, it’s me, Hardison, c’mon honey, Parker, I got you…” He whispered the words into her hair over and over and eventually she stopped struggling, stopped fighting him, even though she was nowhere near relaxed. She was so tense she was practically vibrating, and Hardison had no wish whatsoever to find out what had scared her – brave little Parker – so bad she went all hysterical.

Not her style, not at all, so he kept up the comforting murmur until she finally went limp against his chest, and then he relaxed his hold.

“A-Alec…?”

 _Oh God_ , he thought; she’d never called him Alec before.

“Yeah.”

“I… thanks.”

“Teammates,” he said by way of explanation. “And friends.”


End file.
